


Причина

by KHR_Team_FB



Series: ЗФБ-2020. Тексты R-NC-17. Миди [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Action, Blood and Violence, M/M, Minor Character Death, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22736950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHR_Team_FB/pseuds/KHR_Team_FB
Summary: на все нужна причина, тем более на месть
Relationships: Dino/Hibari Kyouya
Series: ЗФБ-2020. Тексты R-NC-17. Миди [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634848
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: KHR - WTF Kombat 2020





	Причина

Корпус телефона трескается в руке, кольцо полыхает пурпуром. В стену летит стакан. Сквало не обращает внимания, продолжая мерить шагами кабинет Занзаса, в который раз повторяя: «Он просто не приехал на встречу». Цуна закрывает глаза и безнадежно выдыхает.

Дино Каваллоне должен был пять часов назад встретиться с Варией в порту, но встреча не состоялась. Не удается ровным счетом ничего: ни запеленговать телефон, ни отследить машину. Вопросы, почему вообще Дино в эту машину сел и где была его охрана − открытые. Ромарио тоже исчез бесследно. Время утекает катастрофически, еще три минуты − и пойдет шестой час. Что можно сделать с человеком и за десять минут − все прекрасно знают.

− Если это Ганзолли, мы не найдем даже тела, − роняет Занзас.

− Босс, заткнись! − Сквало разворачивается так резко, что волна белых волос задевает колени Занзаса. Тот ловит Сквало за патлы и дергает на себя. Сквало орет, ругается, а потом садится в ногах у Занзаса, будто сломался. Сейчас они все ничего не могут сделать. Молчит интуиция, молчат информаторы, молчат дружественные семьи.

− Ебаный Пони, как он мог так подставиться?! − шипит Сквало сквозь стиснутые зубы. − Это из-за Ромарио, кто бы это ни был, они заманили его с помощью Ромарио.

Кея встает и выходит на балкон, он не в состоянии больше находиться в этой комнате. Он опять смотрит на свой телефон, там утреннее сообщение — последнее, неотвеченное. Дино пишет, что будет у Варии и что хочет встретиться. Если бы Кея ответил, а не проигнорировал, как обычно, ожидая, что Дино сам завалится без приглашения и согласия... Если бы он ответил, они бы встретились днем и поехали в доки вместе, и что бы там ни произошло, сейчас Кея знал бы, кому мстить. Он думает о том, что сказал Сквало: могли ли Дино шантажировать, используя для этого Ромарио. Вопрос о том, не предал ли последний Семью, не стоит. Кея знает, что ради своих людей Дино пойдет на многое, но вот на все ли? Пожертвует ли собой? 

Кея вспоминает летний день в Италии на вилле Каваллоне, когда они опять валяли друг друга в пыли: Кея безуспешно пытался забить его до смерти, а Дино защищался, не нападая, обидно демонстрируя, что силы пока не равны. В тот день к Дино приехал один из его хранителей и дожидался босса до тех пор, пока они не закончили. Ромарио тогда сказал:

− Остановитесь, это не ваше Облако.

− Не могу, ты же знаешь, − ответил Дино. Тогда Кея подумал, насколько же они близки, что Ромарио позволено так говорить, хотя он даже не хранитель атрибута. 

Пожертвовал бы Дино ради него жизнью? Ответ напрашивался сам собой.

Да.

Кея вздрагивает, когда из мыслей его вырывает прикосновение к плечу.

− Ты же понимаешь, что все не так просто и не так очевидно, − говорит Цуна, словно читая его мысли. Кея молчит. − Босс не может подставляться ради подчиненных, иначе Семью будет некому защищать.

Кея хмыкает, но не возражает. Цуна не жертвовал собой в конфликте с Мельфиоре − это был рискованный, но продуманный план. Сейчас все не так. Дино зачем-то подставился и подставился, вероятно, насмерть. Цуна перекатывается с пятки на носок и упирается ладонями в поручни ограждения.

− Причина, − шепчет он, − у него должна быть гораздо более веская причина. − Цуна смотрит ему в глаза испытующе, словно ждет ответа. Как будто Кея должен что-то понять.

− Кто подарил тебе этот байк? — вдруг спрашивает Цуна, глядя на теряющийся в вечерних сумерках вишневый кавасаки «ниндзя».

− Сам купил, − говорит Кея.

− Да? — Цуна вздергивает бровь и отворачивается. У Кеи такое чувство, что его разводят, и это неприятно.

Минуты уходят. Отсутствие зацепок и хоть какой-нибудь надежды говорит о том, как на самом деле они все беспомощны.

Кея смотрит на мотоцикл и вспоминает свой первый — августу чернильных цветов. Дино смеялся, срывая с него золотой бант, а потом, наклонившись очень близко, шептал, задевая губами ухо: «Будь счастлив, с днем рождения, Кея!». Кея тогда не умел гонять на таких мотоциклах, но втянулся быстро. Дино потом достал его с просьбами покатать, ну что за ребячество.

Августа разбилась в хлам, когда Кею хотели убрать Форменто, пытаясь осуществить глупую месть за своего такого же глупого сына. Впоследствии он так и не смог заставить себя купить новый байк— та августа навсегда осталась первой и единственной его любовью.

− Дино писал тебе сегодня, ты говорил. − Цуна опять поворачивается к нему. − Не заметил ничего странного?

− Все как обычно. − Кея начинает злиться сильнее.

− У тебя были какие-нибудь вещи Дино, может быть он что-то забывал у тебя или ты у него? 

− Я никогда ничего не забываю. Каваллоне был полным травоядным, вот и все. − Тонфа оказывается в руке раньше вздоха. − Что ты хочешь мне сказать, Савада? 

Цуна пальцем отодвигает оружие от своей шеи и горестно вздыхает.

− Я хочу сказать, что у него могла быть только одна причина сдаться без боя. И это не Ромарио. − «Это ты» остается невысказанным.

Балконная дверь с треском распахивается.

− Тело нашли. Причал за доками, − рычит Сквало.

Кея застывает со вскинутыми тонфами, по глазам бьет ослепительный свет, в голове будто взрывается петарда. В чувство его приводит удар в солнечное сплетение. Вокруг все залито Дождем Сквало, край балюстрады балкона обрушен, в глазах Цуны − Пламя и полное понимание происходящего.

− Приди в себя. − Сквало пытается схватить его загрудки, Кея дергается и оседает на пол прямо в мраморную крошку.

На причал они едут втроем. Занзас остается в резиденции Варии, всю дорогу Сквало ругается себе под нос, а Цуна сразу накрывает ладонью руку Кеи с кольцом, пытаясь усмирить разбушевавшееся Пламя. Кея усмирять ничего не хочет. За шесть часов, казалось, можно подготовиться к любому исходу, но к такому он все же оказывается не готов.

Когда они приезжают на причал, сумерки окончательно превращаются в ночь, и это к лучшему. Груда человеческого мяса всегда выглядит одинаково, хоть днем, хоть ночью, пока это не касается твоих близких людей. Кея давит рвотный позыв и приседает на корточки − ему нужны доказательства, и для этого он сейчас переберет каждый кусок. В глазах мутнеет, когда он разгребает пальцами выпотрошенные внутренности и, наконец, вытаскивает отрезанную кисть. Он подносит ее ближе к лицу, опираясь об асфальт одной рукой. Тело враз слабеет, он улыбается, а головорезы Варии отходят подальше. Кея пошатываясь встает, прижимая к себе находку − левую кисть руки. Абсолютно чистую. Без татуировок.

− Это не он, − говорит Цуна, и Кея сует вещдок первому попавшемуся варийскому рядовому.

То, что это действительно не Дино, установить удается только по отпечаткам пальцев рук. И сразу становится понятно, что произошедшее все же связано с Ромарио, но он не является основной причиной. Давно прикормленные криминалисты из полиции, осматривая останки, сообщают, что пока не найдут остальные части тела, невозможно понять, пытали Ромарио или нет.

Глядя на куски плоти, Кея не может избавиться от мысли: если в ближайшее время они не обнаружат хоть что-нибудь, что поможет найти Дино, с ним все закончится так же. Ромарио убили, но зачем? Если подумать над словами Цуны, выходит, что он попался первым, и именно у него было что-то, с помощью чего можно надавить на Дино. Что-то, связанное с ним, Кеей.

Он стоит, прислонившись затылком к бетонной стене. Адреналин постепенно отпускает, и Кея пытается начать думать здраво, а если не здраво, то хоть сколько-нибудь логично. Рядом кто-то курит, и Кея прикрывает глаза, глубоко вдыхая. Он никогда не пробовал курить, но почему-то всегда, когда это делал Дино, оставался рядом и дышал тяжелым запахом табака, получая от этого какое-то странное удовольствие. Дино курил редко, и в основном сигареты были своего рода индикатором проблем. В последний раз он курил при Кее, когда они вдвоем вырезали подчистую всю семейку Коста, хотя и сложно было назвать семьей это сборище головорезов, устраивающих ради забавы кровавые бессмысленные побоища. Конечно, Вонгола не могла оставить без внимания, то что происходит прямо под носом, а Дино... Дино сказал, что не может отпустить Кею одного, что учиться надо постоянно, что он обязан показать мастер-класс по зачистке... глупость — да и только, особенно если учесть, что такого рода мероприятия Дино всегда избегал, а Кея очень даже наоборот. 

Тогда возникли проблемы: в особняке оказалось много лишних людей, информаторы налажали. Дино не видел необходимости убивать всех без разбора, но внезапно прибывший Занзас спалил все дотла, а потом они с Каваллоне орали друг на друга: Занзас твердил, что ни одного ублюдка нельзя оставлять в живых, а Дино ратовал за спасение каких-то «непричастных». По мнению Занзаса — таких там не было.

После Дино курил всю ночь и говорил, что так нельзя, а Кея молча сидел на подоконнике и рассматривал звездное небо. Он считал, что так было нужно, что если убивать, то всех, что семья должна отвечать за то, что творит — вся семья. Но он тогда ничего не сказал, позволив Дино курить и заниматься самобичеванием. 

Из воспоминаний его опять вырывает Цуна, предлагая вернуться в Варию вместе со Сквало. Кея отрицательно мотает головой: он собирается ехать в морг. Что-то не дает ему просто взять и дождаться заключения медиков. Что-то в этих отрезанных руках Ромарио, которые он теперь долго не сможет забыть, потому что целое мгновение думал, что это руки Дино.

В морге, как в плохих ужастиках, моргает тусклая синяя лампа. В одной из комнат под большим хирургическим осветителем три человека в касперах и масках пытаются собрать из останков человека. Кея сидит на стуле в коридоре и не мигая смотрит на лампу. Его тошнит то ли от сладковатого запаха хлороформа, смешанного с запахом крови, то ли от света лампы, наверняка способного вызвать у особо чувствительных людей эпилепсию. Кольцо Вонголы теперь постоянно отливает пурпуром, Кея хочет убивать, но еще больше хочет знать — кого. Медики почти не переговариваются, и Кею это раздражает, он пришел сюда за информацией, поэтому, поднявшись — стул мерзко скрипит, проехавшись ножками по кафелю, но плевать, — он подходит к операционному столу. Если разобраться, факт того, что Ромарио пытали, не даст ему ничего нового, кроме приблизительного времени, когда взяли Дино, — ведь то, что похитители хотели получить от Ромарио, они явно получили. Но почему-то детали того, как тот умирал, кажутся важными. Сейчас Кея жалеет, что Цуны тут нет, хотя и не уверен, что смог бы объяснить, чего конкретно хочет добиться от медиков.

То, что осталось от Ромарио, очень напоминает результаты работы Бельфегора.

— Ему разрезали кишечник, — говорит один из медиков, указывая на синюшные, отвратительно пахнущие внутренности. Кея надевает перчатки и тянет на себя петлю кишки — сизые скользкие стенки действительно разрезаны, а содержимое вымыто.

— Что-то искали, — мрачно роняет второй медик. — То, что можно проглотить, — добавляет он, будто не рассчитывая на умственные способности Кеи.

Вот оно — то, что показалось ему странным: выпотрошенные внутренности. Так не делают, чтобы просто уничтожить труп... На периферии сознания все еще маячит ассоциация с Бельфегором, а иссиня-белые отрезанные кисти рук, аккуратно сложенные в металлический лоток, безмолвно подталкивают задать вопрос.

— Чем это резали? — шепчет Кея и повторяет — уже громче: — Чем отрезали руки?

— Странное оружие, — говорит все тот же медик. — Очень острое, сдавление тканей минимальное, края ровные, похоже на клинок или меч? — Под маской не видно выражение его лица, но он вопросительно поднимает брови, глядя на коллег — они работают на Вонголу не первый день, поэтому странным орудием убийства их не удивишь.

— Нет, — качает головой самый старший из экспертов, который до этого молчал. — Если предположить, что все травмы нанесены одним оружием, то это не меч. — Он поворачивает то, что осталось от туловища, и указывает на участок шеи с рваными краями и заметным кровоподтеком: — Это, конечно, не странгуляционная борозда, но очевидно, что на его шее затягивали петлю. Голову гораздо сложнее отрезать, чем руку, поэтому наверняка сказать, каким воспользовались оружием, сложно. Когда найдете голову, смогу сказать точнее. — Он смотрит на Кею, а у того в голове щелкает сложившийся пазл.

— Режущая удавка? Гаррота с Пламенем? — недоверчиво предполагает медик, который говорил про меч.

— Струна, — роняет Кея и практически выбегает из комнаты.

Садясь в машину, он набирает номер, сохраненный как «никогда не звонить». После пары гудков трубку снимают, но сразу же раздается характерный грохот, как будто телефон уронили, Кея слышит хихиканье Бельфегора, который говорит: «Эй, мне звонит упырь из Вонголы!», Сквало орет, чтобы ему дали трубку, но ответить ему Бельфегор не успевает.

— Струны, — рявкает в трубку Кея, — у кого, кроме Коста, оружие струны? 

На фоне звуков бьющегося стекла и более масштабных разрушений Бельфегор красноречиво молчит.

— Кто из них мог выжить? — глухо спрашивает Кея вмиг осипшим голосом.

— И кто эту суку мог нанять? Праведная месть не по части Коста, — шипит Сквало, видимо, все-таки отняв у Бельфегора телефон. — Двигай в Варию мы пока проверим все бывшие базы Коста. 

Трубка выскальзывает из руки Кеи на сидение машины. Взгляд невозможно ни на чем сфокусировать, его застилает кровавая пелена. Если это все-таки месть, как долго Дино сможет выдержать? Почти восемь часов прошло — что от него останется, когда Кея его найдет? 

За те двадцать минут, которые он в дороге, Сквало и правда успевает проверить все, что можно. Цуна вглядывается в мониторы и, указав на один,оборачивается к буравящему его затылок тяжелым взглядом Занзасу, который нехотя кивает, соглашаясь. На этот склад поедут они, на остальные точки — оперативные отряды.

Склад заброшенный, но повсюду свежие следы шин. Кея не думает, что внутри может быть засада, он вообще как будто разучился думать, позади что-то кричит Сквало, мерзко смеется Бельфегора, а Кея уже вышибает дверь пламенем с расстояния в несколько метров и влетает внутрь. 

На складе явно держали заложника: посреди пустого пространства стоит один-единственный стул, с которого свисает обрезанный скотч. 

Они опоздали. 

Кея подходит к стулу, под ботинком хлюпает, и он опускает взгляд. Желудок подкатывает к горлу, он не сразу заметил, что стул стоит посреди темной жижи, и это не краска и не мазут. Отсвет фонарика вылавливает в жиже золотой отблеск. Наклонившись, Кея протягивает руку, чтобы взять намеренно оставленную здесь вещь.

_Кольцо совсем простое. Тонкий золотой ободок и один небольшой камень. Кея вертит его в руках, теплый янтарь греет пальцы._

_− Что это? − спрашивает он недоверчиво._

_− Это Пламя Неба, которое будет тебя защищать. − Дино улыбается как-то напряженно._

_− Мне не нужна защита._

_− Даже моя?_

_− Ничья. − Кея пожимает плечами, но кольцо забирает с собой. Он еще не решил, что с ним делать, но Дино как-то расслабился, когда Кея не отказался от странного подарка._

_Расставить все точки над «i» помогает случай. Через два дня, когда Кея уже собирается уезжать, Ромарио заходит в его комнату, кланяясь и собираясь, видимо, что-то сказать, но молчит, сверля взглядом кольцо на его пальце._

_− Мастер Кея. − Это странное обращение режет слух. Так Ромарио его никогда не называл, так он называет только Дино. − Эта вещь... Вы знаете, что это?_

_− Пламя Неба, − глупо повторяет Кея слова Дино, хотя сам прекрасно знает, что никакого пламени в нем нет._

_− Это кольцо принадлежало матери нашего дона. Это подарок его отца на их помолвку._

_Кея не знает, что сказать. Что это за абсурд − дарить ему помолвочное кольцо, что Дино хотел этим сказать, какого вообще черта?! Рука подрагивает, когда он снимает кольцо с указательного пальца, на который зачем-то его надел, и кладет на стол. А потом вылетает из кабинета, хлопнув дверью, и уезжает не прощаясь. Взволнованное: «Хибари-сан, постойте» Ромарио он уже не слышит, ему не нужны чужие семейные реликвии, про которые и объяснить ничего не потрудились, он вообще не имеет никакого отношения к семье Каваллоне._

Сейчас янтарь отдает багровым из-за лужи крови, в которой валяется кольцо. Кея поднимает его и, не вытирая, надевает. Зачем вытирать, если он не сомневается, что кровь на полу — это кровь Дино?

Теперь становится очевидна одна простая вещь: Цуна, как и всегда, оказался прав. Дино был уверен, что ублюдки похитили его, Кею, потому что ему показали это кольцо, поэтому он сдался сразу, поэтому не сопротивлялся. Дино думал, что кольцо у Кеи, ведь тот так и не высказал ему свои претензии после отъезда. А верный Ромарио оставил кольцо себе, чтобы потом убедить Кею взять его обратно. Он все знал про своего мастера Дино и хотел уберечь его от ненужной боли. Берег до последнего, а спасаясь от погони спрятал его в самом надежном месте, так что кольцо из него пришлось вырезать. Но благими намерениями дорога всегда вымощена в ад, и Кея в который раз за последние сутки, думает, что было бы, поговори он с Дино раньше или выслушай Ромарио до конца. Кея не умеет сожалеть, но осознавать, что цена твоего скоропалительного решения — жизнь того, кого ни за что не хочешь потерять, непомерно тяжело и горько.

— Он жив, мы найдем его. — Цуна смотрит на кровь, в которой стоит стул, а потом вдруг садится на него. — Почему они его не убили? — странно безэмоционально спрашивает он, конкретно ни к кому не обращаясь. — Они хотели выйти на меня?

Весьма своевременный вопрос, но кольцо жжет руку практически так же, как и кольцо Облака. Теперь Кея верит, что в нем есть пламя Неба, которое,по словам Дино, должно было его защищать. И, в конечном счете, это все-таки месть — топорная и неумелая, но месть двух отчаявшихся семей, вернее, тех, кто от них остался.

— На меня, — тихо говорит Кея. Он наконец-то знает куда идти.

Причина. Она есть у всего и, конечно же, она есть у мести. Форменто никогда не были сильной семьей, но всегда умели правильно выбирать сторону. Всегда — но не в тот раз. Их младший парень даже не был в первых пяти претендентах на место дона после смерти своего отца. Его, впрочем, никто ни к чему и не готовил, зато он был любимчиком матери, которая потакала всем его желаниям, даже самым идиотским, например, таким, как бросить вызов Кее. Возможно, она хотела таким образом показать его исключительность, ведь то, что парень погибнет, не мог предположить никто. 

Схватка была короткой и яростной — пламя Урагана вообще сложно контролировать, а уж когда в голове одни пустые амбиции, то добра не жди. Микеле Форменто напоролся на Облачного ежа и повредил бедренную артерию — спасти его просто не успели. Всем показалось тогда, что его мать просто сошла с ума от горя, и подрезанные тормоза августы отчего-то ей спустили с рук. Семья Форменто была в ужасе и клялась в верности, обезумевшую женщину поместили в закрытую клинику, и инцидент был исчерпан. 

Но Кея помнил ее гнев и горе, помнил, как она желала ему смерти и кричала в лицо Дино, загородившего Кею собой, что тот его не спасет. В той аварии он действительно спасся благодаря чуду и идиотской идее Дино — проверить, кто быстрее: августа или Скудерия. Когда мотоцикл сорвался с трассы и полетел в пропасть, Дино успел подхватить Кею, который отделался легким испугом и вывихом лодыжки. Оказывается, ничего не было забыто — и им тоже не стоило ничего забывать. Например, то, что двоюродная сестра Ромарио замужем за одним из Форменто. Или, например, то, что в закрытых клиниках разрешены посещения. Или то, как не такой уже маленький мальчик, уехавший на Сицилию в летние каникулы, вернувшись к сгоревшему особняку и урнам с пеплом, оставшимся от родных, так и не оправился от шока. Логичный ход — за деньги подогреть чью-то жажду возмездия. Остается понять, как его осуществить, при этом сохранив жизнь Дино.

— Мне нужно увидеть донью Форменто, — говорит Кея. 

Цуна вскидывает голову так резко, что возникает ощущение, будто его подстрелили.

— Это невозможно. — Цуна сглатывает, и, Кея готов поспорить, в голове у него складывается та же цепь причинно-следственных связей. — Она в частной клинике, посещение разрешено только родственникам.

— Неужели?— Кея нехорошо улыбается. — Значит, сегодня одной частной клиникой станет меньше. 

Цуна вскакивает и хватает его за плечо.

— Я поеду с тобой. — Глаза у него опять полыхают Пламенем, и Кея понимает, что его сила вновь вырвалась на свободу. — Ты не контролируешь свое Пламя.

Кее все равно.

На выходе со склада путь им преграждает Сквало.

— Где его искать? — Сквало настроен решительно, в любое другое время Кея бы с ним сцепился, но сейчас он ощущает каждую минуту. Как в обратной игольчатой сфере, его воздух заканчивается.

— Скоро узнаю, — бросает он, и отпихивает Сквало с дороги.

— Проверьте все сооружения, принадлежащие семье Форменто, — говорит Цуна Сквало, а тот кривится и сплевывает.

— Так и знал, что это все из-за тебя, — зло ворчит он, глядя на Кею. — У Пони все всегда из-за тебя. 

Кея пропускает сказанное мимо ушей. Больше всего сейчас он хочет видеть Ирие Шоичи и его сраную машину времени, чтобы все изменить.

Донья Форменто выглядит не лучшим образом: у нее по локоть исцарапаны руки, волосы свисают на лицо, но она держит спину прямо и пытается унять дрожь, пронизывающую все тело. Кея берет стул и садится напротив, смотрит ей в глаза и ждет. Он уже знает, что донья может выглядеть и по-другому, когда у нее хорошие дни, что ее родной брат навещал ее позавчера, да еще и не один, а с женой. Знает, что у доньи есть незаблокированные офшорные счета, с которых периодически списываются деньги. Он все знает, но хочет, чтобы ему рассказали, как в плохих боевиках, где в конце злодеи все подробно вываливают на главного героя все свои злодействие планы. У него нет времени, но нутром он чувствует, что единственно нужную информацию силой сейчас не вытащить: донья скорее провалится в припадок, чем расскажет что-то под страхом смерти. 

И все же, он не выдерживает первым.

— Я получил послание, что дальше? — Он сцепляет руки в замок, так, чтобы видно было кольцо. Донья Форменто моргает, как будто только что проснулась, и смотрит на янтарь, испачканный в крови.

— Ничего, — глухо говорит она. — Ничего уже дальше не будет. 

Кея дергается как от удара, и стоящий рядом Цуна ловит его за плечи.

— Он мертв? — Кея хрипит и давится словами. Его ненависть и ярость сейчас спалят тут все дотла.

— Вероятно, когда люди истекают кровью, они умирают, — отвечает донья Форменто, нежно улыбаясь. У Кеи начинает полыхать кольцо и закрепленные на поясе тонфы. Цуна оттаскивает его от кровати, выталкивает в коридор и удерживает на месте с помощью Пламени.

— Хибари, очнись, ты сейчас тут все разрушишьм.

— Савада, уйди с дороги. — Кея сдергивает с пояса коробочку с Роллом и бросается обратно в палату. Развернувшаяся Игольчатая сфера преграждает Цуне путь, и Кея с доньей Форменто остаются наедине. Воздух в сфере заканчивается быстро, Форменто смеется и кашляет, и это уже похоже на начинающийся припадок, но Кее все равно — он не угрожает, он просто хочет, чтобы она мучительно сдохла.

— Ты тут, Хибари Кея, и ничего не можешь сделать. — Она опять кашляет и смеется. — Я хочу умереть, мне не страшно, а тебе? Ты останешься один, без него, тебе не страшно? 

Она уже хохочет в голос, тело начинают бить судороги. Кея стискивает кулаки, потому что времени нет, как и ответов. Надо что-то сказать, чтобы подтолкнуть ее к краю.

— Мне не страшно, — говорит он. Какое-то мгновение она смотрит в ответ безумными глазами, а потом начинает выть, захлебываясь рыданиями. Воздуха почти не остается, Кее уже тоже трудно дышать, но он наклоняется к ее лицу, чтобы слышать агонизирующий шепот:

— Мой мальчик, он умрет, совсем один, мой малыш, утонет в своей крови, он утонет в своей крови и угаснет, как мой малыш, все там закончится, где был мой малыш. — Сфера вокруг них идет трещинами и раскалывается, осыпаясь, а донья Форменто все продолжает бормотать. 

Кея встает, оставляя ее лежать на кровати, и оборачивается на голос Цуны. Тот раздает указания, какие объекты надо проверить в первую очередь.

— Я все слышал, — говорит он, и стучит пальцем по наушнику. — Есть вероятность, что место, которое мы ищем, рядом с поместьем, где произошел ваш бой с Микеле Форменто. Семья сразу продала тогда его и прилежащие территории, теперь там какая-то фабрика, что-то связанное с едой. Послушай, — Цуна аккуратно сжимает его ладонь, — он может быть еще жив. 

Кея выдергивает руку и сбегает вниз по лестнице к ждущей их машине.

Фабрика небольшая и под конец операции от нее, скорее всего, ничего не останется. Но это волнует Кею меньше всего — они проверяют склад за складом, однако пока безрезультатно. Если они ошиблись с местом, надеяться больше будет не на что. 

Помещение с холодильными камерами — предпоследнее, и в груди у Кеи давит все сильнее. Блядский рефрижератор никак не открывается, Кея сносит тонфами петли двери, и она валится на пол. 

В первую секунду кажется, что внутри никого нет, — но потом он видит тело с неестественно вывернутыми руками, зацепленными за крюк для туш. У Кеи слабеют ноги, а внутри все обрывается. Нет, этого просто не может быть. Лед вокруг тела красный от крови, но вспыхивает пурпуром, когда Пламя Облака льется настолько сильным потоком, что из одной коробочки сам по себе вываливается Облачный еж и начинает истошно верещать. 

Кея делает несколько шагов и опускается на колени. Его ладони как будто сами по себе рвутся прикоснуться к Дино. Кея не соврал донье Форменто: ему никогда в жизни не было страшно, но сейчас — очень. Дино весь белый от покрывающего его тело инея, и кажется уже вечность, как мертв.

— Твою мать! Убери своих ебучих ежей! Ты нашел его? Нашел? — кричит Сквало за спиной, но Кея не отвечает — он пытается дотянуться до лица Дино, и никак не может заставить себя дотронуться до него.

— Надо погасить его пламя, иначе нам не войти,— говорит кто-то, очевидно, пытаясь прорваться сквозь заслон из ежей.

Гремит взрыв, стену холодильника и часть клонов ежа сносит Пламенем Ярости. Кея оборачивается и видит в провале Занзаса. Все пространство внутри быстро заполняет Пламя Дождя. Кея отворачивается и опускает голову, утыкаясь лицом в ледяные пряди волос — оказывается, он успел прижать Дино к себе, закрыв от огненной волны.

— Отпусти его. — Луссурия пытается разжать его руки.

— Нет, — хрипит Кея, сильнее стискивая замерзшие плечи. На Дино нет рубашки, вырваны ногти, переломаны пальцы и, похоже, они пытались вскрыть бедренные артерии для полного сходства с Микеле Форменто. Лусурия тяжело вздыхает и несколькими движениями ножа разрезает на Дино штанины, а потом сует ладонь ему в пах. Кея опускает одну руку и шарит по полу в поисках тонфы.

— Что? — Луссурия картинно заламывает брови. — Я должен проверить пульс, а ты мне мешаешь. 

Только сейчас Кея замечает, что ладони Луссурии горят Пламенем Солнца, а за плечом уже распускает хвост Ку. Кея отстраненно наблюдает, как золотым свечением заливает ноги Дино — если Пламя работает, значит есть, что лечить? Кея опускает глаза и кладет ладонь на все еще белую холодную щеку.

— Как он? — Так странно слышать от Сквало шепот — он наклонился над Луссурией и сосредоточенно разглядывает живот Дино, где сейчас скопилось все золотое свечение.

— Его пытали для развлечения, как он, по-твоему, может быть? — недовольно отзывается Луссурия. — Не будь он носителем сильного Пламени, у меня сейчас не было бы работы.

Кея бездумно смотрит на Пламя Солнца — оно отражается в янтаре кольца на его руке, которой он гладит холодную щеку. Та постепенно теплеет — и сейчас это единственная причина для всего.


End file.
